


The Right Thing To Do

by Yeetrepeat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Light Angst, Matter of Life and Death, Moral Dilemmas, Pogtopia gets stomped, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeetrepeat/pseuds/Yeetrepeat
Summary: Fundy comes upon a life-or-death situation and betrays Pogtopia for morality's sake.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 43





	The Right Thing To Do

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and I have to write it. Moral dilemmas are my thing.

Technoblade was walking around at night looking around gathering wood. He had his sword, axe and a bag for his wood.  
Meanwhile, Jschlatt and his allies, Quackity, George, and Fundy were taking a stroll outside at the request of George. Fundy, who was actually a inside spy for their rivals and was only sucking up to them to betray them, had fallen far behind from the group and Tubbo just stayed behind.  
When Techno heard other footsteps, he was curious to know who was there at this time of night, Tommy and Wilbur had already gone to bed. He turned around and saw the leaders of L'manburg, the ones who banished the former rulers, Tommy and Wilbur, disarmed without their protector, Tubbo.  
Go time.  
He put his axe back in his bag and pulled out his sword.  
"Did you... hear something?" Quackity told Schlatt.  
"I think I heard a sword."  
"Me too."  
Technoblade ran out from behind a tree and shocked the three who had no idea where he even came from.  
"Where did he come from!?"  
"I don't know!"  
"This is bad!"  
There was no time to talk. The swordsman was slashing at them with all he had!  
After a while of struggling, he managed to knock out all three of them, thinking he had killed them and ran back to the caves before anyone could notice, feeling accomplished as ever.

Fundy had heard the screams of his "allies" and went running for them. Even though he wasn't even truly on their side, his gut feeling told him to see if everything is alright.  
It definitely wasn't.  
He saw the bleeding bodies of Schlatt, Quackity and George lying on the grass with cuts everywhere. He checked to see if they were still alive. Somehow, they were but you could have guessed they were dead. He knew he had to save them, but then he remembered about his friends. The bakery. The war. His father. All these thoughts rushed around his head until he finally decided on the right thing to do.

...

He had to save them. Before it was too late.  
First he picked up Schlatt, Then Quackity on his shoulder and raced them to the Manberg before doing the same thing with George. Once he got them somewhere safe, he immediately bandaged their scars and made a healing potion and used it on the three. After checking again, they were still alive. Quackity was the first one to wake up. He noticed where he was and was confused. "Calm down! You're still healing." Fundy told him. Quackity was still wondering what had even happened while he was out cold. Schlatt was next to wake up. He tried to hold off Techno but alas, elbows do not do much against a sword. Fundy again told him to relax, but he was still angry at who did this. George, being the last one who was treated woke up last. He was already calm but very scared. Now that he knew they were safe, Fundy realized what he did. He only did all these horrible things- burning the flag, tearing down the walls, just to gain his trust and betray them. But after this, he decided not to betray them after all. He saved their lives. Maybe, just maybe, they could help him, someday. Maybe the revolution could end and things would be back to normal. One day. "Hey." Fundy's thoughts were interrupted by Schlatt. "Thanks for saving us back there. Maybe I should give you some more respect." Fundy pulled out a photo of him and his father, Wilbur. He looked at it while Schlatt talked. "It's fine." He told Schlatt, as he let the photo fly away with the wind out of a nearby window. "It was the right thing to do, after all."


End file.
